vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Weil
|-|Dr. Weil= |-|Core Form= |-|Ragnarok Form= Summary The engineer of the Elf Wars and the primary antagonist of the series, Dr. Weil is a selfish, petty man who seeks world domination as he finds the feeling of ruling over others to be the ultimate joy. He despises Reploids for having free will due to his belief that robots were inferior to humans (he claims that they can't process the same range of emotions and feelings as humans in spite of their clear ability to do so). His plans are foiled time and again by Zero and the Resistance until his final plan backfired on him when Craft turned on him and fired the Ragnarok cannon against Weil himself. However, this failed to kill Weil and resulted in the destruction of Neo Arcadia and the deaths of twenty million of its inhabitants. Undeterred, his final scheme was to fuse with Ragnarok and use its powers to rule over humans and Reploids, forcing Zero to fight him in the midst of atmospheric reentry, detonating the core of the satellite in the process and killing them both. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least High 5-A, likely far higher. 4-B with Inventions | 4-B Name: Dr. Weil/Vile Origin: Mega Man Zero Gender: Male Age: Almost two hundred years old (Alive since the end of the Maverick Wars) Classification: Armored Cyborg with Human Memories, Dictator, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (High-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Curse Manipulation (Cursed the Mother Elf, transforming her into the Dark Elf), Resurrection (Can resurrect other Reploids), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Soul Manipulation and resistance to it (Reprogrammed the Eight Gentle Judges turning them into his faithful servants, created the Mother Elf who subdued the entire global population, and is immune to her effects. Cyber Elves can also transmute enemies, and are clones of the Mother Elf), Technopathy, Can fuse with technology to gain combat abilities | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation by summoning his Numbers, Energy Attacks, Healing, Short Range Teleportation, Telekinesis, Flight, Can create Illusory copies of himself, Resistance to: Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Extreme Heat, Electricity Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Summoning Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Dwarf Star level, likely far higher (Zero Era Technology is far superior to Wily's. Was going to wipe out all life on earth just by slamming Ragnarok down on it with his powers). Solar System level with certain inventions (Killed Copy X with a bomb. Sol Titanion, one of his weaker Einherjar, created an artificial sun that could harm Zero) | Solar System level (Comparable to Zero and is implied to have killed him in his death explosion, though the guidebook is vague about this, simply saying Zero was MIA) Speed: Unknown. At least Massively FTL (Vastly superior to Wily. Has access to teleporters) | Massively FTL+ combat speed (Comparable to Zero in Core Form, and can react to him in his Ragnarok form) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class G, likely far higher (Wrestled with Zero aboard Ragnarok. His TK was strong enough to restrain Zero briefly and move the entirety of Ragnarok at great speed at the same time) Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Dwarf Star Class, likely far higher (Superior to Wily by a very significant margin) | Solar System Class '(Superior to Sigma and Copy X, comparable to albeit weaker than Zero Era Zero) 'Durability: Solar System level (Survived a ground zero attack from Ragnarok, the same station that he used to fight Zero on even ground and which in the same attack destroyed the entirety of Neo Arcadia), regeneration and immortality make him extremely difficult to kill | Solar System level (Survived numerous attacks from Zero, regeneration makes him difficult to kill. It's speculated that Model W is his soul rebuilding itself after the destruction of Ragnarok) Stamina: Limitless (His cyborg body heals all wounds and prevents the buildup of fatigue toxins) Range: Standard melee range to tens of meters in Ragnarok Form. Planetary with projectiles (Fought Zero aboard Ragnarok, which had beams that could reach earth in no time) Standard Equipment: His Cyborg Body, the bodies of the Eight Gentle Judges. Ragnarok Satellite, Horn-shaped shield that blocks projectiles in Ragnarok Form. Intelligence: Despite his professed animosity towards Reploids, Dr. Weil is an exceedingly skilled scientist, completely reprogramming the Eight Gentle Judges and the Dark Elf to do his bidding in addition to creating Omega, a Reploid who could take on Zero, X, and Axl at once and starting the infamous Elf Wars. He's also incredibly manipulative, rebuilding Copy X in a successful bid to take over Neo Arcadia and distracting the Resistance with the Einherjar Eight Warriors so he could finish Ragnarok unimpeded. Despite preferring manipulation to fighting, it's almost certain he's an exceptionally skilled combatant. He fought near-evenly with Zero and showed creative fighting skills both with how he programmed the Einherjar to fight and how he himself fights in his Ragnarok form, implying he has a great level of fighting skill, even if he is inferior to Zero, Mega Man X or even The Guardians. Is also a very skilled strategist who distracted the resistance from Ragnarok until it was nearly too late to stop him. Weaknesses: Exceedingly overconfident | In Ragnarok Form he loses mobility in exchange for increased defense and power, certain attacks leave his vulnerable head open to damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Core Form *'Death Pierce:' Summons six swords that pierce the ground and act as lightning rods, electrifying the ground and shooting arcs of lightning after coming into contact with Weil's balls of electricity *'Meteor Illusion: '''Summons meteors to attack an opponent in groups of one or three in specific patterns. *'Energy Recovery:' Summons four orbs that replenish Weil's energy, but these orbs can be destroyed before they reach him. *'Enemy Inferno:' Summons the souls of four of the Eight Gentle Judges to attack in sequence: Blazin' Flizard (appears in the left corner and uses Chain Burner), Childre Inarabitta (uses Screw Ice), Hellbat Schilt (uses Thunder Reverb from the right corner),Deathtanz Mantisk (uses Razor Arm from the left corner), Cubit Foxtar (Uses Fire Rain), Glacier le Cactank (Attempts to crush the target), Volteel Biblio (Electrifies the floor), and Tretista Kelverian (Attempts to crush the target). *'Enemy Inferno Neo:' A sequence in which all Eight Gentle Judges attack as listed above. *'Death Prism:' Creates a hexagonal prism-like object that splits into three smaller homing prisms to attack the target. Ragnarok Form *'Net Capture:' Fires off numerous net-like projectiles that ensnare a target but can be destroyed before they reach them. *'Abyss Nova:' Fires a powerful laser from horizontally Weil's Horn Shield before firing a vertical beam that engulfs the area Weil's target was standing. *'Bonsect Summon:' Summons two Bonescts to attack the target from behind. *'Acid Barrage:' Fires a barrage of projectiles from the top horn. *'Crimson Orbs:' Lowers the Horn Shield to fire a barrage of crimson orbs as projectiles that split into smaller projectiles upon destruction. *'Thorn Pressure:' Fires off the Horn Shield as a projectile before it returns to Weil after a few seconds. *'Briar Barrage:' Fires off a barrage of thorny projectiles in a cross or an x shape. '''Note:'In Ragnarok Form he sacrifices abilities that allow him to increase his mobility in exchange of increased power and defense, otherwise he likely has all of his previous abilities. Key: Base Form | Core/Ragnarok Forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Soul Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Scientists Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters